The intertwining
by elliesweets
Summary: What if the Darkest powers gang found the Darkness rising gang a lot earlier on in the books? Would this help their chances of escaping? Not at all with double the enemies double the powers and love triangles become pentagons will any of them overcome the differences and work things out? Set after the Awakening and after the Helicopter crash in the Gathering - Enjoy guys :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, so it's been awhile since my last fanfic Tight ends which seemed to go well so I have decided to write another. I have just finished reading darkness rising which I absolutely loved although I would of liked a better ending not sure if any of you would agree with me, let me know :-)

The Intertwining is all about all the characters from Darkest powers and Darkness rising meeting up in the end of the awakening and at the end of The Gathering, it will have a whole lot more drama double the enemies, and more complicated love triangles on both sides

Enjoy.

Chloe.

Tori sat slumped on the edge of the pool feet dangling over the sides, she didn't look too impressed.

"You never know we might find some other place like this in a couple of months " I tried to comfort her.

After we had escaped the Lyle house and the Edison group (well for now) we were in the streets just a week ago we found this house. Derek had noticed the scent of the owners was old so they must be away on holiday maybe? But we can't risk being here a day longer.

"Doubt it." Tori snorted.

I leaned over and offered to help her up but she took one look at it and stood up on her own then walked off.

"Guess you should of seen that one coming." Derek mumbled

I turned to face him and saw Simon behind him, bags all in hand as Derek passed me the smallest one of mine.

"I will take the other one." I offered.

"Nah I got it" Derek shrugged it off.

"Oh isn't that sweet wolf boy has a..."Simon slung Tori's bag at her as she caught it with an awkward one handed grab.

"Let's hit the road." Simon suggested.

None of us wanted to leave here and go back on the road but we knew we had no choice. We had a new routine in daylight we would hide somewhere abandoned or a place with no people around and at night we would travel keep walking. This is our life now...our normal.

We where walking along some street by now it should be about 11:30 in the evening but were use to walking at these times.

We all lapsed into silence it had been this way since we had left the warm house with beds and showers. I would of never of thought something so simple could sound like complete paradise.

"Look we had a good week we've rested up showered and caught up on our sleep lets just be grateful." I tried to convince them.

Nothing.

"Your right chlo, lets head up to the bus station have a look and then get the first bus that gets here." Simon suggested.

We did are usual routine I would sit with Tori and Simon and Derek would sit together pretending we weren't together. The whole of buffalo are searching for four teenagers we could not take the risk.

"So what was that earlier with the mutt?" Tori instantly blurted.

"Don't call him that, and what are you taking about?" I cringed.

"When does Derek run around and carry your bags for you?" Tori asked her voice rang in my ears.

"He's like that you know. Kind helpful you need to give him a chance and stop getting under his skin." I defended him.

"Whatever but I've noticed how you too have changed since that time you had a couple of nights alone on the streets. "Tori pointed out.

Before I could protest me and Tori where thrown forward my head smacked the bar as lights exploded ahead. A car had slammed into side of the bus but I couldn't make sense of anything else.

Tori had grabbed my arm trying to force me up.

The bus driver stumbled out of his seat.

"Ok police are on their way and so are the ambulance." He announced quickly panic stricken as his eyes were fixed on me.

Simon and Derek where now next to us looking down at me.

"She hit her head pretty bad." Tori told them.

Simon put a hand on my shoulder.

"Chloe?" His voice was worried.

"We need to go before the police or the ambulance get here!" Derek reminded them

Simon cursed.

"I'm ok let's go." I tried to sound steady but my voice wobbled.

"Are you kidding me? The ambulance are on their way she needs to be checked you kids can not leave." The bus driver said shocked.

"Help me get her up." Simon ordered Tori as Derek turned to speak to the driver.

"There is no way I'm letting you out, there's glass everywhere she's hurt maybe even concussed, just no." He roared.

"Ok. Then I'm really sorry sir but you don't understand."I heard Derek sigh and then there was this Loud thump and I saw the bus driver drop to the ground. Derek placed him back in his chair and opened the doors.

We took off after that to see two men stumble out of their cars we hurried after that something seemed to panic all three of them. As we ran of into the forest, well stumbled with Derek leading the way. That's when I heard them say it. Edison group. The car that hit the bus with the two men inside where after us. But why send two?

My head wheeled I was going to be sick I tried to push away from Tori and Simon but they held me there.

Derek passed Simon a bottle of water and helped me gulp it down.

"We have to get her some help somehow."Derek worried.

"But how?" Tori snapped.

"Did you hear that shout." Derek asked Simon.

Both Tori and Simon looked up at him confused.

"That loud shout just before the car hit?" Derek tried again.

"Never-mind." Derek shrugged it off.

"I know what we have to do." Simon announced.

"Dads apartment it's not far from here, we will have to break in and..."

"Grab her!"Derek roared at Tori. I realized then he was talking about me as I was falling backwards, then everything went black

Hope you liked it R+R I would like to hear form you lot what you thought about the last book in the series it would be interesting to see read your views - ellie


	2. The collision

Hi guys just want to say thank you to XxKirbylover11xX, Enecs,readalot99 and "Guest" for your reviews :-)

Also to Guest as I can not reply by messaging, Thank you, Im glad you noticed that as I do try to sound like how Kelley did from the books because I always hate reading fanfic's that don't sound nothing like the characters. I won't spoil anything for you then in the darkness rising that's something I can avoid if you like? Also you need to read as its awesome

Just so you know this takes place after the helicopter crash, all the action starts next chapter. For those of you who may not of read the Gathering or the calling ( I advise you do as your missing out) this is about another group of supernaturals that are about to collide with Chloe Derek Simon and Tori.

Don't worry This story will continue back to Darkest powers gang on next chapter

you just have to read :-P

I do not own Darkest powers or Darkness rising that's me disclaiming – although I find It silly that we have to do that, Anyone would be an idiot to think I was Kelley Armstrong or owned any of her books

Maya

_The helicopter landed nose down tilted onto its side. My head cracked Against Daniels. I must of lost consciousness for a moment, because next thing I knew, water was flooding in. The helicopter creaked as it teetered and I knew we must be perched on an underwater ledge...over what could be a very deep body of water. I twisted to tell Daniel, but he was already pushing me toward the other side, saying "I know" then, "Everyone get over here!"_

Just above my head I heard a creaking sound before I could even look up a suitcase slid from the luggage shelf the strap holding it up unbuckled and came flying towards me. I didn't have time to react I saw Daniel flinch but everything went black.

The smell of the forest air usually clams me but right now it only made my heart race more. Rafe had fallen off the helicopter but I knew he was still alive he had to be. He let go of my hand to save me. I ran through the forest panting as I was holding back my desperate urges to shift. I slowed my pace as I heard him then shouting my name in the distance.

"Rafe?" I yelled back.

Something grasped my ankle as I spun to look I tripped on something and went face first. I looked at what was holding onto me. My heart sank it was Rafe.

"Rafe!" I screamed.

"Oh god no! Rafe." I screamed even louder.

There he was skin scraped off his face as he reached out and grabbed my ankle but that's all there was of him his legs where gone in a gory pile of blood.

"Maya. Don't shift... Don't shift." Rafe began to yell.

I woke with a jolt.

"Maya!" Daniel shook me lightly.

My eyes shot open to see Nicole sitting next to me her eyes wide and full of panic.

"Her face!" Nicole yelled.

"Maya don't shift...please." Daniel pleaded softly.

I bought my hand to my face but the skin on my hand was rough.

After I calmed myself the skin on my hands softened. I looked around we were all in a van. Sam was driving with Corey in the seat next to her, A past out Hayley and Nicole where in the back. But of coarse Rafe and Annie weren't here.

"How did we get here?" I demanded.

"You passed out after we got to shore, Sam ran back and found this van." Daniel explained.

"How long have I been out for?" I demanded.

"A day, well two its Thursday now." Daniel added.

An image flashed in my mind of Rafe when he let go. I bit back tears as a lump in my throat stopped me from speaking.

"I'm so sorry Maya." Daniel whispered as he put his arms around me.

It was dark outside, I looked at Daniels watch it said 11:30.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're cutting through buffalo I think." Sam answered unsure.

"You think?Brilliant" Nicole snapped bitterly.

"Do you want to drive!?" Sam retorted glaring at Nicole.

"Keep your eyes on the road we don't want a car accident as well." Daniel pointed out quickly.

"Where's kenjii

"He's in the back with us" Nicole called back.

"What's the plan?" I tried to sound practical.

Sam let out a nervous laugh and then took a deep breath.

"At the moment...there isn't one." Corey admitted.

"We're improvising." Daniel corrected.

"We're going to try and find my aunt in Mayville it's not far from where we are." Hayley explained sounding doubtful.

"Problem is...it's just her flat that she shares with her partner.

There's a chance she might not be there anymore." Hayley explained.

"Let's hope she... But I was cut off.

"Holy crap!"Cory's shout rang through my ears as he clasped his hands over his ears.

"Oh not this! Corey please!" Sam pleaded.

"Pull over." Daniel ordered.

"But we can't if we get seen..." Sam began to argue.

"Sam do it!" Daniel shouted.

I jumped out the door and rushed to Corey's side as he stumbled out.

"Let's get him further into the bush so no drivers by see, Sam turn the lights off." I suggested.

Corey sank to the ground as he hunched and then vomited everywhere as he mumbled apologies. I stroked his back as Daniel kept a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about." I assured him.

"I'm sorry mate, we will get you your medicine somehow."Daniel promised.

It carried on for about twenty minuets. I heard a twig snap in the distance my head shot up to look.

"Probably an animal." Daniel caught my paranoid look.

A loud honking sound made all three of us jump out of our skins it was Sam we turned to look at her face filled with panic as she put the keys back in the ignition.

"Car!" Daniel shouted while pointing.

It was a black suspicious car that was driving up it could be a normal person driving by but we can't take the chance. We hauled Cory up who was still in pain and dragged him awkwardly to the car.

"Maya go I got him." Daniel ordered

But I didn't move. The car stopped and out came two men in uniform one was carrying a radio.

Corey screamed out in pain still grabbing his head.

"GO!" Daniel yelled.

The nearest man got out a dart gun and fired. It missed.

I threw open the door.

Another dart aimed for Daniel it whizzed past him but hit Corey instead. Maybe that weren't such a bad thing? I was pushed into the car as Daniel slammed the door shut. Nicole leaned over and buckled his belt for him but no one else's.

Sam really stepped on it as the car took of down the road. Of coarse they followed us.

"How are we going to ditch them? "Sam shouted in a mad panic.

There were no cars on the road except a bus ahead of us.

"I have an idea. I'm not sure if I can do it but cover your ears." Daniel sounded unsure.

"What, why?" Nicole frowned.

We all obeyed as he wheeled down the window and leaned out.

"Sam break." Daniel roared.

"What?" She screamed bewildered.

"Break!"

And she did. The car chasing us veered in the middle about to over take us when Daniel leaned further out the window and... He shouted but not like a normal shout a sonic one. The windows of the car shattered as it slammed into the bus and came to a halt. The driver climbed out of the car then collapsed.

"Everyone ok?" Daniel asked.

We all nodded and sat there for a while in the distance as we saw a group of kids lumber out the bus.

"I hope there ok." I prayed aloud.

"They will be fine." Nicole snorted with no sense of guilt.

"Sam let's go to this apartment." Nicole added. And she obeyed.

Let me know what you thought I'm all ears to know what you're thinking :-)

- ellie


	3. Intruders

Chloe

When my eyes opened I was looking at a fan on a celling spinning round, I was lying on a sofa. This must be Kits flat Simon was talking about.

"She's awake." Tori called.

Simon and Derek walked in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Simon questioned.

"Fine." I lied as my head was pounding.

"Always the terrible liar." Derek shook his head and handed me a bottle of water in one hand and two tablets in the other. I didn't bother asking what it was for I trusted Derek to know that it was a painkiller.

'Thanks." I took the drink and gulped down the tablets.

"This is your dads flat?' I questioned.

Simon nodded. I looked around it was quite a small flat with no TV just a sofa and a kitchen with no fridge just food stacked on the side there where two other doors I'm guessing one was the bathroom and the other a bedroom. There was a desk near the door stacked with newspaper articles. I took a closer look it was old papers of us when we had been spotted with all the locations highlighted in a green highlighter.

"Yeah I know, it's a palace right?" Simon complimented sarcastically.

That got me laughing.

"We will rest here for awhile then get going in the morning." Derek suggested.

Simon went into the bedroom with four rucksacks in his hand I'm guessing Kit must of left some supplies just case his sons did come back to find him.

"Derek we don't have any bottles. "Simon huffed.

"We will have to buy some bottled water then. "Derek mumbled.

"There's a shop not that faraway, I will run down there and grab some." I suggested while grabbing my hoodie.

"No. I will go." Derek insisted

"Stay put don't look out the windows and don't touch any lights." Derek ordered.

"Chill bro, we know the drill." Simon assured him.

With that said he took off.

"Best to go now while its still dark." Simon shrugged.

"Are you ok?" Simon softly stroked the bruise on my forehead where I had smacked it on the bar.

A blush warmed my cheeks as I just nodded.

"I've had worse." I smiled as I directed a look at Tori who had her nose buried deep in a news paper article.

"What you reading?" I asked her.

"Just some kids gone missing, apparently they've been spotted here somewhere." Tori muttered.

Simon walked over and took a look.

"Why did dad highlight that?" Simon Questioned looking confused.

"I don't know it's not about us. "Tori shrugged.

I peered over and at the bottom Kit had written Salmon Creek.

"Salmon creek?" I read aloud.

"Never heard of it."

At the bottom was an old picture of Derek glaring down at me that was about the hair dye; Next to it Kit had written, "Where are you!?"

The room fell silent.

"He has to be near Simon." I tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, maybe he…" But he stopped short as a loud crashing sound came from the bedroom.

"Derek?" Tori squawked.

Simon shot her a look to be quiet.

I pulled out my pocket knife as Simon pushed me and Tori towards the door he lifted his hand ready to shove whoever it was back.

There was a lot of shuffling; Simon and me exchanged nervous looks as it sounded like there was more then one.

A guy about the same age as me walked out as soon as he saw us his eyes widened.

"Holy hell!" He yelled.

"Corey?" A girl called worried.

Two more girls came running in and stared at us then all three eyes where on me and my knife.

Crap!

"Stay back." Simon shouted.

"Hayley? I'm guessing none of them is your aunt?" Corey spluttered.

"Why the hell are you in my dads apartment? "Simon demanded.

Another girl climbed through the window and walked in. Now we where outnumbered.

Suddenly someone came up from behind me and snatched my wrist that held the knife and a hand went around my throat. I was dragged away from Simon and Tori.

"I don't want to hurt you, really I don't but right now your pointing a knife at my friends. Drop it...please" He ordered.

A girl with long brunette hair and brown eyes took a sudden stepped forward towards Tori about to say something but Tori reacted to quickly. A spark flew from her hands that collided straight into the girls shoulder as she flew back. Unfortunately it was one of her worst sparks.

"Maya!" The guy who held me yelled.

He twisted my wrist sharply as I dropped the knife he lunged for Tori who had another spark prepared aiming to keep her down.

In a blur someone ran in and barreled into the guy.

Derek.

They hit the floor, it wasn't what I expected whoever this guy was he must be a supernatural. He must be a werewolf. I went to grab my knife but one of the others girls grabbed my hair as she slammed her knee into the back of mine. I went down. Dark hazel eyes glared down at me in rage.

I caught a glimpse of Simon throwing the first guy we saw to the floor a blonde girl with a ponytail jumped him.

"Tori bind them!" I yelled out.

Her hand shot out nothing happened…she tried again nothing happened. The girl pinning me down snatched up my knife and raised the knife…

"No Nicole!" The girl called Maya screamed.

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing that chapter,_

_Ok I would like to say again thank you for the lovely reviews and subscriptions sorry to leave you guys in a cliff hanger let me know what you thought, please R+R keeps the story going - ellie_


	4. Tension

Hello Again, Just want to say a quick thank you to XxKirbylover11xX, readalot99 and Enecs for your constant reviews and support

Also to the subscribers, it would be helpful for you to do the same thing.

I will only update another chapter if this one gets at least 5 reviews, so get R+R!

Maya.

Nicole had the small blonde girl sprawled out on her back with a terrified look on her face with the knife ready. I pushed up to my feet ready to pounce I couldn't let this happen.

I skidded to a halt when came running in the door it the side with a twang and with one move of his hand Nicole went flying.

"Dad!" The blonde boy yelled.

He then turned to Daniel and the one called Derek who were still fighting, but as he walked in Derek looked up just to get another punch in the face. Kit raised his hand but I jumped up grabbed Daniel's shoulder and hauled him back.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The man yelled.

We all froze after that.

"Are you ok?"Daniel whispered in my ear.

"Me? I'm fine are you?" I asked but he just nodded.

The man helped the blonde girl up.

"Well?" He yelled.

"We were getting supplies then these clowns showed up." Tori spoke up.

"This is my aunts apartment none of you should be here!."Hayley argued

"Actually this is my apartment your aunt has been staying here for awhile. I've been helping her to try and get you and your friends from salmon creek back while I was doing the same for my sons." He waved his hand towards the blonde haired one and the dark haired one.

"My name is Kit, that's Derek, Simon, Chloe and Tori their super naturals just like you and they're also on the run like you. So all of this he." gestured towards Daniel and Nicole. "Is seriously un helpful and stupid." His tone got more bitter.

"She hurt Maya!" Daniel yelled.

"You broke her wrist! And she threatened her with a knife." Tori snapped back.

"What?" Derek growled.

Everyone looked towards Chloe and saw her wrist was at an ugly angle.

"I-I'm fine r-really. "She stuttered

A low rumble came from Derek as he was about to storm up to Daniel but he something lightly knocked his shoulder and forced him back.

"Enough now Derek, I will take a look at Chloe's wrist. "He ordered and then added "I didn't expect to find you all at once but I still have a plan.

"That van outside, is that yours?" Kit asked.

Sam nodded.

"There's a safe house that I know of that they won't be able to find, and just to our luck it's unoccupied. "Kit explained.

"What makes you think were just going to trust you?" Daniels voice was stern.

"Do we look like the st clouds to you? "Kit questioned.

"Besides we are much more experienced when it comes to being on the run. You need us." Kit pointed out.

And he was right; I exchanged a look with Daniel.

Kit quickly embraced his sons as they turned for the door.

After I gave Kenjii some water I closed the boot and we took off.

"Nicole what the hell was that earlier?" Daniel demanded.

"I was trying to help I-I got scared and I just reacted I weren't going to really hurt her, just scare her." Nicole was quick with her answer almost like she had rehearsed it in her head.

"I cant believe where going with them. "Cory shook his head.

"Like their dad said Their experienced, we aren't, we will go their for awhile get back on our feet, learn how to handle this and then we will take off when where ready ok? Daniel offered.

"Just be wary of that Derek guy." Daniel warned.

"He's strong, I don't know what he is but it's dangerous. He added.

"What did that girl throw at you? "Hayley asked me.

"I'm not sure it felt like electric shock." I answered.

The journey was a long one Sam slowed the van down and honked.

"What's the matter?" Daniel looked at her.

"Gas."

"Great." Daniel muttered.

Sam jumped out the van as Kit slowed their car down and jumped out.

"I'm out of gas, is there a petrol station somewhere" Sam suggested.

"We don't go to petrol stations they have tons of cameras and if they catch your license plate, its only a matter of minuets until they catch you." Kit shook his head as he lifted up his boot and pulled out a tub with a handle that had petrol written on it.

He helped Sam fill the tank once he was done Sam thanked him and we hit the road again.

"No matter what stick together, just in case." I warned as everyone agreed.

"Stay away from that Derek guy." Daniel added.

He looked over at me.

"And that Tori."

Corey fell asleep once he did everyone else began too, until it was just me Daniel and of course Sam. That's when I began to think about Rafe and Annie again. Was there a chance they survived? Please god let him be ok. Imagined him being here what he would say would he would do. A lump in throat tightened making it a little difficult to breath.

"Maya are you ok?"Daniel whispered looking directly at me.

But I couldn't speak the lump in my throat tightened.

Daniel reached over as he was sitting in the front and put his hand on my knee giving it a gentle squeeze.

When we finally arrived to the safe house we climbed out the van sleepily it was already beginning to get dark although it was only seven in the afternoon. I tied kenjii up to a tree outside I felt bad doing that but Kit had said earlier to keep her away from Derek for some reason. Chloe, Simon, Derek, Tori and Kit got out the car. I noticed Derek just glared at Daniel and Nicole his eyes were constantly switching between the two and Daniel had his eyes fixed on him. The awkward tension in the air was horrible it made it hard to breathe. I noticed then Chloe's arm was in a big cast they must of put that on in the car. Kit walked closer to us

"Lets go inside shall we?" Kit waved us of to the house.

When no one moved I did. Everyone followed after that.

The house wasn't bad it had a large dinning table and a large kitchen.

"Go pick your rooms there's four rooms that each have two beds and one room that has four beds." Kit explained and point towards the stairs.

"Simple. Us four will take the four beds in one room." Derek was quick to say.

"Nope I don't want Boys sleeping in the same rooms as girls." Kit rejected.

"Oh come on where not twelve!" Corey was the first to argue.

"I wont have it any other way I'm afraid." Kit refused stubbornly

We really didn't want to mix the groups up but unfortunately we quickly learnt there wasn't a way around it now. It was either us girls mixed or the boys did. Both Derek and Daniel both refused to let us girls share so in the end Derek and Simon ended up sharing with Daniel and Corey this will be interesting. Tori and Chloe shared a room and Hayley and Sam quickly agreed to share one that left me with Nicole.

After we settled Kit called us down. As we were walking down the stairs I lovely smell of pasta bake wafted up the stairs. We hadn't had a proper meal like this in days. We sat down slowly.

"Derek stop glaring." Kit scolded him as if he was five.

But Daniel was glaring back I kicked Daniel softly as he averted his gaze.

"He broke Chloe's hand!" Derek snapped.

"Just eat bro and chill. "Simon advised, Derek shot him a silencing look.

"She had a knife. "Daniel cursed back.

"I don't care. She was protecting herself." Derek growled back.

"And I was protecting Maya! Have you forgotten what that crazy bitc…"Daniel began as he pointed at Tori but I cut him off.

"Enough!" I shouted.

"We've had a rough start, maybe we are all on the same page lets just start fresh and…" Then I was cut off.

Derek got up so quickly his chair flew backwards making everyone jump he stormed over to the sink and chucked his plate on the side and went upstairs silence loomed over us.

"Sorry about that." Kit tried to amend.

We carried on eating once we finished no one seemed to move we just sat there in awkward silence, until I couldn't bare it anymore.

"Ok. My names Maya Delaney I lived in Salmon creek with everyone I came with, I found out a few months ago that I am a Skin crawler." I introduced myself. When I saw everyone's eyes on me still silent I kept going.

"And…I will be able to shift soon into…something that I don't know yet. And a few months ago my boyfriend Rafe who was also a skin walker…" I had to pause.

"Was killed in the helicopter crash we all faced that we suspect was done on purpose we suspect by the st clouds." I finished.

"That's terrible. I'm sorry for your loss. We've lost people too due to the Edison group, their the people after us." Simon spoke up.

"Is she related to you?" Chloe whispered.

I looked up at her but she was staring at the wall. All eyes where on her expect Tori and Simon like it was normal to be speaking to a wall.

"Who are you talking to?" Nicole frowned at her.

"L-Liz D-Delaney." Chloe stuttered.

"But its just a c-c-coincidence that s-s-she has the same name. "Chloe's face blushed beetroot red.

"What are you on about? "Nicole demanded.

I glanced at Nicole and frowned at her. What was her problem?!

"She's a necromancer she's talking to our dead friend. "Tori snapped back.

"Isn't that like where you can summon zombies?" Cory asked his eyes widening.

"Kind of, yeah but its ghosts not zombies although I can put a soul back in its body after it has died." Chloe explained.

"Ghosts?...seriously?" Sam asked not believing her.

"She's not joking. Its all real." Simon backed her up.

After that we all got talking explaining what we were exactly although Sam, Nicole, and Hayley didn't know yet. The atmosphere got better.

Once that was over with we went to bed. When everyone was fast asleep all I could do was think about Rafe. I got up and decided to get a glass of water before I reached the kitchen I heard voices, I stopped to eaves drop.

"I didn't know what else to do." I caught the end of Daniels sentence.

"Its ok a-apology accepted, I understand Derek would of probably done the same." I heard Chloe's voice.

"Thank you, I'm going to head back to bed, I hope you get some sleep." Daniel said as I heard a chair squeak as he got up, I peered around the corner he shook her hand. I smiled. At least we were getting on with one of them that's a start.

Ok let me know what you thought, I will not update until five more reviews show up, just because I have noticed a few subscribers that aren't reviewing and it's a shame because its not helping. But thank you to all the few reviewers that are your star's [ you know who you are]

Five reviews is all I ask so get R+R ! - ellie


	5. A new Arrival

Hi So apparently I need to do this again: Disclaimer of coarse I don't own anything apart from The script, The plot, any odd pairings and any extra characters I may create later. I find that so silly since the idea of fan fiction is to write about movies, book and etc that don't belong to you in the first place.

To all followers I hate to keep asking but its something that's beginning to be a big problem I need as many reviews as I can get to keep this going otherwise I will have to stop writing. So please! review even if it is one word it will still be appreciated

Again thank you very much for the lovely reviews and constant support you know who you are.

I'm only just getting started I have so many ideas and plots planned since chapter one so stick around!

Chloe.

After a good night sleep I actually woke up at a normal time it's 8:30 I slipped in some jeans and a baggy jumper and left Tori to sleep. I could hear some voices downstairs but it wasn't Derek or Simon. I quickly and quietly tiptoed to their room and knocked lightly.

Simon opened the door and beamed when he saw me.

"Well good morning." He smiled.

"Morning, I was just seeing if you two were awake. Everyone downstairs seems to be" I began.

"Maybe me and you should go down there? Derek's in the shower but I'm sure he will follow later. "Simon shrugged.

Me and Simon walked down the stairs to see Daniel, Corey and Maya sitting on the sofa talking but they fell silent when they saw us.

"Morning." Simon greeted awkwardly.

I just smiled.

"Morning." They called back

We sat down opposite to them. The room fell so silent you could hear the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. I glanced up at Maya quickly she sat with her shoulder Resting against Daniels arm. They looked like a couple but we all knew her boyfriend Rafe was killed, She is a pretty brunette with hazel eyes. Maya looked up and smiled politely and I returned it.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Simon began.

"Its ok, it was…we just bumped into each other at the wrong moment its understandable how we all reacted." Maya was quick to answer.

"Yeah it was." Simon agreed.

The room fell silent again until.

"So Maya its pretty cool that you're a skin walker, have you changed into anything yet?" Simon made conversation. And with that they began talking, its great that they were getting on but the problem was, that left me and Corey to have a conversation of our own.

"What's it like being a necromancer then?" Corey struck up a conversation.

"Well…its really not that great. I can summon ghosts and I can banish them too. Also I can put them back into their corpses." I briefly explained.

For a moment Corey looked a little bit horrified.

"Wow, You don't look like one, I always imagined them to be plain looking with jet black hair and dark scary eyes and that are just evil but you're the complete opposite." He smiled

My cheeks flared up in a un-hide able blush

"Thanks…so what are you?" I questioned.

"Like Nicole, Sam and Hayley I don't know yet." Corey looked a little sad.

"But sometimes I get these horrible migraines that must be supernatural related because I see visions in them too but that happens only rarely." Corey explained.

"Maybe you're a telepath, although I haven't heard of…"

"Morning all, Chloe, can we speak in private please?" Kit came walking in.

I glanced over at Simon as he looked just as confused and worried as me.

I followed Kit into his office as he waved for me to sit.

Once I had sat down Kit placed a box of tissues on the desk and then passed me a newspaper. Straight away I noticed why.

"FARTHER DOUBLES REWARD MONEY TOO A MILLION!"

Farther off missing sixteen-year-old girl Chloe Saunders doubles money in a desperate attempt to find his daughter. Chloe Saunders was living in a care unit after a mental break down. Mr. Saunders fears the worst for his….I stopped reading to glance at a picture of my dad as some sort of press conference he didn't look well. He was skinny and tired looking.

A few months back my dad had offered half a million to whoever turned me in or had information. Now he doubled the pay. He hasn't given up. Tears sprang to my eyes as the rest of the article became blurry.

"Its ok Chloe. I just thought its best for you to find out this way. Rather then hearing it on the news. I promise you I will find a way to resolve this." Kit reassured.

"Ok." Was all I could muster as my throat ran thick my face heated.

"Are you ok?" Kit asked lightly.

No.

"Yes…is he going to be safe now he's done this?" I worried.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't hurt him not when he's been in the media so many times. They know if do the search for you will only get more intense. "Kit pointed out. I took a shaky breath and nodded.

"But this does mean you can not go anywhere public. We have to be more careful where you go. "He warned.

"That's fine. I will dye my hair again." I promised.

"Probably best." He agreed.

I got up to leave.

"One more thing. Simon told me about what happened in that crawl space back a few moths ago. When Tori attacked you and left you there." He began.

"I can rearrange the bedroom order so you can share the four beds with Derek and Simon. So you don't have to be alone with Tori?" Kit offered.

"Oh its ok she's not like that…anymore she was going though a difficult time. I thought you didn't want us mixing with the boys?"

"I only set that rule so some of you would have to share with the others, it seems to be working." Kit beamed.

"That was clever." I laughed lightly.

Once I left Kit's office the image of my dad never left my mind when I looked up everyone was in the living room gathering around Simon. Even Derek and Tori although they stood a little further away.

Simon was spinning a book in the air as the others gathered starring at him in shock. Corey got up and waved his hand under the book then over the same way I did when I first saw.

Then I noticed Derek was walking up to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. My dad doubled they money." I explained.

His face dropped.

"Oh…"

"Are dads good with these type of things…He will come up with a way to send him some sort of message." Derek assured me.

I nodded.

"Show them your sonic shout!" Corey suggested looking at Daniel.

Daniel looked at Corey bewilderedly.

"Sonic shout? Is that what you call it?" Daniel frowned.

"Not inside your brake all the glass. "Maya cut in.

We all went outside then following Daniel.

We all circled around him as he waved his hands at us telling us to step back a bit more. Hayley, Corey, Sam, Nicole and Maya all covered their ears.

Daniel took a deep breath and then…shouted but I couldn't even recognize his voice. My ears were full of this pitched ringing sound I couldn't hear a thing. After he stopped the sound retuned instantly.

"That's what I heard before that car hit the bus! It was you that caused that crash. You were being chased he." Derek figured out.

They looked a bit shocked.

"You where the kids we saw getting out the bus in the middle of the road." Hayley suddenly remembered.

"Yep." Derek muttered.

"Sorry…but good thing you're all ok."Daniel tried to amend.

"Yeah… You… are lucky where ok." Derek's tone turned icy as he emphasized the you part.

"Chloe almost got an concussion. That's twice now that you." Derek started but I cut him off.

"Its fine. Drop it ok?" I tried to calm him down. As I grabbed his arm I noticed he had a fever and his muscles moved under my arm.

"Derek you're changing." I pointed out.

"Into a wolf?" Hayley gasped.

"Are we safe here?" Nicole spluttered.

"Of coarse you are! "Simon snapped.

"It might not be a full change. I haven't had one yet just practice runs." Derek growled.

"So then how do you know that it's safe?" Sam demanded.

That shut us up.

I could see the panic in his eyes although he tried to bury it.

"Ok all of you go back inside now. He needs privacy for this." I ordered as I knew what to do.

They all looked up at me in shock.

"Now please." I added.

They all slowly obeyed.

"Lets go further so they cant see." I suggested.

We found a good opening spot.

"You can go back too them. You don't want to see this." Derek advised as he got down on all fours now just in his boxers. A quick blush heated my face as I quickly examined all his abs.

"It doesn't bother me." I shrugged as I settled my self down.

"Chloe I don't want you to get hurt." Derek stressed.

"If there right. That I'm not safe to be around… " He added.

"I don't believe that." I told him honestly. And I could have sworn I saw a flash of a smile lit his face. But that soon wiped away when all the sudden his front arm gave way his body shifted. He howled out in pain.

"Its ok. It's a good time to change if it happens…it happens." I tried to comfort him.

Fur sprouted out of his skin more bones snapped and crunched. And then it happened so quickly. I got up and out of the way. Right in front of me…stood a black fury wolf. Derek looked up at me turning his head awkwardly at first I took a clumsy step back. But when I looked right at him. I saw those emerald green eyes and knew he was still Derek.

"Hey…so I'm guessing I was right" I whispered.

He lowered his head brushing me lightly as I let out a laugh.

"Now I'm unsure again.

A deep rumble was his response. I guessed it was a laugh. It was all going so well until he went ridged all the sudden.

"What is it?" I asked.

He turned away from me facing the forest. Another growl this time a long threatening one as he stood in front of me. As he wasn't quite use to his new feet he stumbled at taking one step I quickly realised why.

In the distance ahead of us was one very big cougar. It wasn't Maya because she had gone inside. Then who was it? I then clicked maybe it was…

It crouched on two paws then lunged…

Ok guys sorry for late update. I Will start posting the second one after this chapter hits 6 reviews. Thank you too all the reviers I do love our chats but to some of the new followers please review otherwise I will just give up writing.

Quick preview to next chapter …

Maya.

They hadn't just found Chloe, Tori, Simon and Derek they had found and discovered us too they got more then they bargained for. How the hell can we find out where the other six are? How do we know there safe and ok? So many problems so little time and to top it all off everyone seemed to have it in for each other. And yet the worse was still yet to come.


	6. More intruders

Hi all so I scrapped chapter six and I've decided on a new chapter 6 and a new direction as I weren't a hundred percent on the last one so here's the rewrite of what actually happens next …

Maya

We all obeyed Chloe as we gathered around the sofa. Derek was shifting, maybe even in to a real wolf.

We waited for them to walk back but it took awhile.

"Look." Hayley pointed. We all jumped to are as looked out the window. There in the distance was light haired wolf. They were too far back to see there faces but they were walking up.

"That's not Derek." Simon stated.

"It must be." Tori looked confused.

"No Derek wouldn't have light fur." Simon argued.

"If that's not Derek, then who the hell is it?" Sam panicked.

That's when I looked properly. My breath caught in my throat.

"Maya...that's Rafe and Annie." Daniel looked shocked.

I bolted for the door and looked over to Rafe he paused and then quickened his half limp half jog.

Annine greeted me first as she nuzzled me nearly knocking me over. When Rafe caught up with me I chucked my arms over his neck and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead!" I managed to get out.

"No. And I'm here now."He hugged me tighter.

"Are you ok?" Looked up at him he and a lot of scrapes on his face but they had already sealed up.

"I'm absolutely fine. Us cats we always land on our feet." He tried to make me laugh. All I felt was relief. Just relief I'm glad he's still alive. But that's all that was there when he leaned down to kiss me it didint feel right. I kissed him back anyway.

"Who's the wolf?" He asked

"Oh that's Derek, there's more of them." I prompted as I took his hand and led him to the house.

"Annie stay close to the house." I suggested.

"Daniel." Rafe gestured.

"It's good to see you." Daniel responded back but there was this unmistakable tension in the air.

When we sat down we introduced him to the others.

"How the hell did you survive that, you fell out of a plane?" Corey was bewildered

"My landing was more softer then you think. A few bones snapped and popped out but Annie found me and helped me pop them back." Rafe shrugged.

"That's amazing." Kit smiled

"Can Maya do the same? Snap her bones back into place?" Nicole questioned with a cynical look.

"Yes. Where skin crawlers but we snap and break our bones every time we change our gift is too survive that." Rafe explained.

"Did it hurt?" Tori asked stupidly as we all looked at her.

"Yep. And he cried." Annie came bounding round the corner fully dressed as she sat next to me.

"So what's the plans?"Rafe asked changing the subject.

"We're staying here. Keep our heads down." Daniel answered.

"Is it safe?" Rafe had a doubtful look.

"Yes." Kit nodded.

Rafe placed a hand soothingly on my leg then leaned in and kissed me gently on the cheek. I saw out of the corner of my eye Daniel flinched then glared at Sam as she shook her head at him.

What was that all about? I thought to myself.

"Rafe your have to sleep down here with Annie as we've ran out of beds." Kit arranged.

"I thought we weren't allowed to mix gender." Corey reminded.

"There siblings." Kit reminded Corey.

We did stay up late and to be honest it was a good night we talked a lot got to know each other more and when Kit went to bed before us the conversations went better we actually had a laugh. I felt like a teenager again. Ever since Rafe retuned Nicole lightened up to her usual self as she sat next to Daniel and joke around with him. Simon moved his arm around Chloe as she relaxed and leaned Against him, that's when I caught Derek's face. Not that he is ever happy but when Simon made the move Derek glared at his brother as if he wanted to rip his arm off. He caught my glance and dropped his frown as I looked away.

"It's late we should probably start going to bed."Hayley suggested.

Hayley and Nicole where the first ones up.

Rafe insisted to walk me to my room. "It's a good thing you found these lot." Rafe smiled.

"Yeah their good people."I agreed.

A floor broad creaked as I looked up I saw Daniel standing in front of his door just looking up.

"Your sleeping downstairs remember." Daniel reminded him as his tone was Icy.

"Yes I know thank you Daniel." Rafe snapped sarcastically.

The tension was unbearable both me and Rafe and no idea why he was acting liks this.

Rafe kissed my forehead and then left as Daniel waited until Rafe was halfway down the hall.

I closed the door.

"What was that all about." I turned to Nicole she was just standing there.

"My guess is that he didn't want Rafe in bed with you."Nicole frowned.

"But why?" I looked doubtful.

"I'm guessing because he doesn't want him to try anything with you."Nicole's voice turned cold.

"Try anything? Why would Daniel care?"

Nicole got really impatient then as she looked up at me completely annoyed.

"I don't have to explain when its so obvious." Nicole turned her back to me and then pulled the duvet over her head.

That night I tried to sleep but all I had running through my head was

My parents. What was they thinking? Where are they now? Are they safe?

I could hear someone moving around downstairs. My guess was Derek he always struggles to sleep.I heard a second set maybe that's Chloe but its when I heard a third set I sat up. I got to my feet to see Nicole missing from her bed. It was 3:17 in the morning. Why would she be up?

I poke my head around the door expecting to hear there voices but it was dead silent. So I crept on my tip toes up to The boys door as I pushed it open I saw all four of them there. I checked up Hayley and Sam they were still there. I began to creep back to my room until I heard.

"Chloe?" Derek called.

"Sorry it's me Maya." I whispered.

"Oh. Everything ok?" He whispered back.

"I thought I heard something."I explained. I heard shuffling as he got up and walked out the door in a T-shirt and jogging bottoms as he closed the door.

"What did..." Derek stopped himself as he went rigid all the sudden nose flared.

"Shit!" He really cursed.

"What?" I looked up.

Something crashed and then footsteps ran up the stairs. Fast and heavy but it was too dark to see.

Derek shoved me back into his dorm I tripped and hit the lights flashed on

"Hello again mutt." A strangers voice sneered

"Maya are you ok?" Daniels voice asked confused.

"What's going on?" Corey asked bewildered as he climbed out of bed

"Bro?" Simon called out to Derek.

We all got up and out into the hallway four boys and one very strange looking girl stood at the end of the hallway glaring down at us.

"Who the hell is that?" Corey spluttered.

"Liam and Ramon." Derek growled.

I noticed Derek's eyes went to Chloe's door and back to Liam looking scared as if he was about to go in there.

"Did you think I wouldn't find you pup?" The taller one with a slight limp laughed.

When Derek didn't answer he continued.

"Now we got out of the pack so there's no pressure for me to take you back to them. Instead I'm looking for the cutie who did this."He sneered pointing to his leg.

We all stared in complete shock

"You know the cute little blonde you had with you with the big blue eyes? " He pressed.

Derek growled loudly.

"Ramon search those doors." The girl snapped impatiently.

"Whatever you say Lara." Ramon rolled his eyes as he kicked open Hayley's door. The other guys helped.

"Bring me the pretty brunette, she's definitely not human." The same guy gazed down at me as a shiver went down my spine

Daniel stepped out in front of me all the sudden. But the guy that limped strode around him as none of them moved. He grabbed my hair and I tried to fight but he was so strong. I tried to push him as he grabbed my top from the front. He then back handed me as anger flooded me. My hand flew up and caught him on the chin but he recovered to quick and punched me in the throat. I struggled to catch my breath I nearly hit the floor when he grabbed my hair again forcing me up. "Feisty little brat." He spat in my face.

I looked at the boys but they were all frozen. Just frozen Daniels expression was livid still but in mid sentence. There must be a witch here...the girl.

"Riley take her I need to find his mate." As he flung me at him.

I caught there scents they smelt just like Derek but worse.

That's when Liam kicked in the Chloe's door and stormed in...


	7. The retreat

Chloe.

That night I fell asleep with no problems but of course I still had a nightmare. This one was different a women that had blonde hair and blue eyes was driving along in her car. My mother! As another much bigger car sped up all the sudden and slammed into the front her head hit the glass as blood spurted everywhere.

She sat there slumped over the wheel lifeless. When her head snapped up my heart raced.

"Chloe be careful." Her voice was full of worry.

"She's a witch and they are all werewolf's." she then added but I couldn't respond I was trapped in this dream.

"There you are cutie...time to rise in shine." She snarled at me but her voice was distorted.

I woke up with someone pulling me up by hair as I screamed out my arms and legs flew up to try and knock whoever it was.

Liam. He smiled Brutally at me as he dragged me out in the hallway.

"Now don't worry, I'm not here to take your boyfriend back to the pack. Actually I just want revenge for what you did." Liam laughed.

He dragged me out into the hallway where I saw everyone else they were just frozen. A girl that looked similar to Tori stood with eyes clamped on them. She must be the witch my mother must of been talking about as she held them all still. I hadn't been dreaming my mother was warning me.

"Awh look at her eyes wide with fear and in her jammies." Liam laughed.

"Liam hurry up I haven't got all day."the girl moaned.

"Why not bring her with us she has her...purpose." One of the older guys suggested as he looked down at me.

"That's not going to happen." The witch refused shaking her head.

"Just kill her Liam. There's plenty of girls that have blonde hair and blue eyes." Ramon rolled his eyes.

Liam stared at me as if in a dilemma.

"Pity." Liam sighed.

He pulled out a knife as he shoved me to the floor as air rushed out my lungs. I tried to get up but he pinned me down now lying on top of me with his knife out.

"Now your learning the hard way." He smirked. My heart slammed into my chest as he raised the knife ready for the kill. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Let her go are you crazy!" Maya cried out as one of the guys held onto her.

I opened my eyes quickly but all I could see was this blade coming straight at me.

All in one second something snatched up both of my ankles and yanked me so hard I flew out from under Liam as I slid down the hallway at such a speed a bedroom door flung open as I was dragged all the way into the room.

"What the fuck!" I heard Liam yell.

I saw his face for a brief second confusion sank in. And then I saw the blade wedged deep into the floorboard.

"She's a necorancer why didint you tell me there were other's!" The witch snapped taking a few steps back.

I looked up to see Liz glaring at her although she couldn't see her.

Liam and Ramon then lunged for me. Liz levitated a glass mirror and flung it straight at them as it smacked Ramon in the head. Blood sputtered everywhere and then he collapsed.

Was he dead?

Finally kit appeared his hand flew out as soon as he saw Liam. Liam's head cracked agasint the wall.

Rafe and Annine came running up the stairs looking confused a panicked look on their faces.

"Rafe their werewolfs." Maya warned him.

"Quite clearly your not working for the Edison gruop or the cabal." Kits tone was cold.

"Never heard of it." The witch snarled her face was livid.

"I thought as much. Now I would advise you unbind my sons and there friends." Kit ordered.

"And what If I don't." She Frowned.

"I won't heal your friends and I certainly won't let you leave this place." Kit threatened.

"Riley, josh...just kill him and the girl, but save the blonde one for Liam." She ordered.

Kits hand flew up but the witch was to quick she caught his spell and reversed it as he was flung back. Rafe threw himself at Riley as he pushed Maya down.

When Riley slammed himself into Rafe Annie lunged too. Kit got back up quickly when he saw the other werewolf josh charged tat him he thought quickly, his had flew up and josh sailed and smacked straight into the witch as it broke the binding spell. Maya bounced back up and helped Rafe.

Derek grabbed the witch and put her in a headlock.

When she casted a electric shock spell Derek stumbled back a bit stunned. Simon reacted first and casted as she sailed crashing into the banister and over the stairs she got to her feet almost straight away un affected and made a run for it out the back door with Riley hot on her trail.

Daniel and Maya followed her as the bolted down the stairs.

"Stay put Maya." Daniel ordered at her but she followed him anyway.

Derek stormed over towards me as he grabbed my arms and hauled me up effortlessly as he took a good look checking for any cuts I presume.

"Are you ok?" He mumbled.

"Yeah...T-think so." I nodded trying to sound strong.

"Who was that? That dragged you and threw the mirror?" He asked.

"Liz." I half smiled.

I saw Sam struggle to pull up the knife. When she finally managed it a shiver shot across my spine. That would of gone through me.

"Thank god she did." Derek looked down at me.

He then grabbed my arm lightly.

"I'm sorry I didint do anything to help stop him." Derek took my arm lightly.

I was stunned he was actually apologising for the first time but about something he shouldent be.

"You were bound." I reminded him.

"Doesn't matter." He grumbled.

I was about to argue when I spotted Ramon rise blood pouring from his mouth.

"Ramon!" I quickly warned Derek as he whipped round but only looked at me with a confused look.

"He's dead." Kit announced,

"I'm...D-dead?" Ramon spluttered.

"Just banish him...it's not your fault." Simon whispered down into my ear. I mentally shoved him as hard as possible. "Why am I dead ?" He glared up at me.

I carried on until his voice had stopped that's when I noticed it had worked. I opened my eyes to see him sprawled out on the floor blood everywhere.

"He's dead!" Hayley panicked.

"He's dead! "She repeated.

"He was a werewolf and the kind that belongs to a viscous pack killing people and taking whatever they want." Kit tried to shrug it of but the shock still settled in.

"What do we do?" Corey spoke up.

"We bury Ramon." Derek answered when no one spoke up.

"Liam's still alive just...knocked out we will have to tie him up and keep him in the basement." Kit checked Liam's pulse.

"And what keep him as a pet?" Nicole snorted.

"We can't let him go. He will just go after my son again... Or Chloe, it's too dangerous." Kit shook his head.

"I mean kill him too!" Nicole corrected herself.

"That's not what we do." Kits to e grew cold again

"But like you said they kill and everything else."she carried on.

"We bury Ramon and tie up Liam and Josh." Kit ignored Nicole .

"What if that girl comes back with that Riley guy?" Sam reminded.

"She won't come back. You saw how she backed off when she realised were all supernaturals she won't come back." Daniel pointed out as he strode back in with Maya.

"I'm so glad your ok, I was worried." Nicole walked over and hugged Daniel. He just froze awkwardly looking up at Maya. It was obvious that the feelings weren't mutual. When she let go she quickly glared up at Maya.

Tori grabbed the roles from downstairs as we shoved Liam into the basement and tied him up tightly against a thick metal pipe.

I felt someone brush my hand lightly. As I looked up I saw Simon.

"Are you sure your ok." He asked looking down intently at me.

"I'm fine." I shook my head.

Simon then moved his hand to my face and Lightly stroked a bruise. "My heart was in my mouth. "Simon whispered softly as he took another step closer.

"Help to move the body Derek mumbled at Simon nudging past him.

"Way to kill a moment bro."Simon muttered

Moment? Oh god no!

Preview to next chapter...

Maya

The unbearable pain subsided finally. And the wound sealed under the new fresh layer of skin I had grown.

"That's amazing." He whispered as he traced the scar along with his finger.

"I can't begin to tell you how much you scared me Maya. You shouldn't of done that! Why didn't you run like I said!" He rushed out.

"And leave you to die?" I gasped.

"Yes Maya do you really think I could live without you?I couldn't I would never forgive myself." He argued.

"And that's exactly how I feel about you. I couldn't either don't be so selfish you matter to me...a lot." I argued back with a bit if anger sparking into my voice.

He looked at me just starring into my eyes face just inches apart. Then the unexpected happened.

He leaned down so fast and kissed me. It wasn't just a light peck. It was a full kiss and I was kissing him back...I love him and I always have done.

Hey guys thank you to reviewed let me know what you think ;-) -Ellie


End file.
